Użytkownik:Lunascootaloo/W Pogoni Za Elementami
W Pogoni Za Elementami - odcinek 15 sezonu 4. W tym odcinku Rainbow Dash nie ma czasu na przyjaciółki, staje się zła z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn i tym samym traci swój Element Harmonii. Czy przyjaciółki odzyskają Rainbow Dash i jej Element Harmonii ? 'Część 1 ' 'Dzień jak zwykle'... Nad Ponyville zapowiadał się piękny, pogodny oraz wesoły jak zawsze poranek. Kucyki wychodziły na dwór, by posłuchać śpiewów małych, radosnych ptaszków. Króliczki już biegają, a kucyki przygotowują się do spędzenia dnia z przyjaciółmi. Czy coś to może zakłócić ? W chmurach już było widać tęczowy ogon oraz wiśniowe oczy. Niebieski kucyk już od dawna rozgania białe obłoczki, które było widać nad miastem. Dziś miał być bowiem wyjątkowy dzień. Księżniczka Twilight przybędzie, by spędzić miły czas z kucykami.Wszyscy już czekają na jej odwiedziny, a najbardziej jej cudowne przyjaciółki .Rarity już zaczyna pakować potrzebne im rzeczy, żeby spędzić ten czas przyjemnie. Applejack i Apple Bloom zbierają wyborne czerwone jabłka, a Fluttershy i Pinkie pakują czekoladowe babeczki oraz kilka bananowych soków.Tylko Rainbow Dash nie przygotowuje się do pikniku przyjaciółek.Czy przyjedzie ta zajęta klaczka ? 'Piknik z przyjaciółmi' - Zaraz jesteśmy ! - Odpowiedziała pomarańczowa klaczka. - Nie mogę się doczekać ! - Wyskoczył jak z armaty różowiutki kucyk. Nagle wszystkie przykaciółki zobaczyły piękną polane z malutką sadzawką. - Jak tu pięknie ! - Powiedziała zafascynowana Fluttershy. Dookoła było tyle pięknych kwiatów i uroczych zwierzaków.Kiedy wszystkie znalazły swoje miejsce zaczeły jeść babeczki oraz pić soki bananowe.Tylko Rainbow Dash bawiła się sama pośród chmur.Gdy piknik się skończył klaczka usiadła na chmurce bardzo smutna.Z oczu leciały jej maleńkie łeski. 'Gdzie Rainbow Dash ?' Dzień znowu wstał,ale nie normalnie jak zawsze.Od rana w Canterlockim zamku rozmawiają zanepokojone siostry oczekując Mane 6. -Siostro kiedy przyjadą wielkie niebezpieczeństwo wisi nad Equestrią-Niecierpliwie powiedziała Luna. -Nie bój się już są bardzo blisko-uśmiechnęła się Celestia Nagle otworzyły się dzwi,a w nich stała Twilight -Księżniczko co się stało ? -Jeszcze nic,ale się stanie...-Zaczęła Luna -Nad Canterlotem w nocy Luna czuwając usłyszała kucyka który płakał bo ktoś zniszczył balon-Powiedział biały kucyk -Księżniczko,ale oco w tym chodzi ? -Spytała zaniepokojona klacz -''Wszystko się zaczyna od czegoś'' Twilight niedługo ten kucyk może zrobić coś gorszego...-Powiedział wysoki alikorn -Co mamy zrobić ?-Powiedziała dumnie Twilight -Musicie dziś całą noc pilnować Canterlotu wszystkie,powodzenia-Oznajmiła biała klacz Kucyki kierowały się do wyjścia lecz bohaterską scenę porzerwała Luna. -Dziewczyny,a gdzie Rainbow Dash ? - Spytał granatowy alikorn -Fluttershy gdzie Rainbow ? - Spytała -No... Ja.. Nie było jej w domu-Opowiedział przestraszony pegaz Wtedy grupa wyszła i zaczeła rozmyslać plan...Po pewnym czasie każda klacz umiała plan na 100% Oto Plan: Każda z klaczy bierze kilka balonów i idzie w głąb Canterlotu.Przymocują balony do chodnika i kryją się by nikt ich nie zauważył.Muszą pamiętać co widziały lub notować. -Gotowe ?-Spytała bohatersko Twilight 'Noc w Canterlocie' Nagle wszystkie się rozbiegły po całym Canterlocie.Noc była bardzo ciemna dlatego Fluttershy została z Twilight.Rarity zatrzymała się koło kawiarni gdyby zachciało jej się czegoś napić.Applejack była w północnej części Canterotu,a Pinkie wręcz przeciwnie na południu.Kiedy kucyk przekroczył linię Canterlotu zaczęło się... Kiedy noc minęła tylko Rarity była wyspana,ponieważ kucyk przebiegł koło niej pierwszy i miała czas się wyspać,ale niestety najmniej była wyspana Applejack która była w samym centrum.Po zebraniu się każda opowiedziała co widziała... -Więc widziałyście coś u tego kucyka-Zapytała stanowczo Twilight . -Tak no oczywiście-Odpowiedziała Rarity -Ja widziałam tylko błękitne kopytko-Po chwili dopowiedziała. -Na pewno to pegaz widziałam jak lata-Odpowiedziała z uśmiechem Pinkie. -My widziałyśmy wiśniowe oczy-Odpowiedziała Flutty. -A ja sama nie wiem czy przywidziała mi się tęczowa grzywa-Odpowiedziała zaspana Applejack. -Czekajcie połączmy wszystko-Powiedziała Twilight. -Skrzydła,błękitna sierść,wiśniowe oczy,teńczowa g...-Nagle przerywa. -Co ?- Dopytuje się Rarity. -Nie rozumiecie ?-Spytała niespokojnie Twilight. -To Rainbow Dash-dodała smutna. -Ale Słonko*myśli*... To Rainbow Dash! -Mówi do Twilight. -Jak my to powiemy Księżniczce ?-Mówi zasmucona Twilight. -Ale co się z nią stało ?-Pyta Fluttershy -Nie wiem...-Odpowiada Twilight 'Musimy znaleść Rainbow Dash !' -Więc co robimy ?-Zapytała Fluttershy -Musimy odnaleźć Rainbow Dash-Odpowiada Applejack -Tylko,żeby to było takie łatwe-Odpowiada Twilight -Bo jest ! Patrzcie Rainbow Dash-Pokazuje skacząca w kółko Pinkie Pie -Jak to możliwe tak szybko !?-Odpowiada zdumiona Applejack -Może już pobiegniemy za nią bo już jej prawie nie widać-Mówi Fluttershy Przyjaciółki słuchają pegaza i biegną. 'Co się jej stało ?' Nagle Rainbow Dash schodzi na ziemię i biegnie do malucha z piłką.Grupa przyjaciółek nie odstępuje od niej nawet na krok.W pewnym momencie Rainbow bierze piłkę,wzlatuje w niebo i rzuca ją do kanionu.Wszystkie klaczki zdziwiły się jej zachowaniem,a najbardziej żółta Fluttershy. -Co się jej stało ?-Pyta przerażony pegaz -Nie wiem Fluttershy-Odpowiada alikorn 'Pobudka... W nocy...' Jest 5:00 rano,a Twilight już urządza pobudkę wiecie co się stało ? -Dziewczyny chodzcie prędko!-Biegnie razem z przyjaciółkami Twilight do biblioteki w Ponyville Już są w bibliotece,więc pada jedno pytanie... -Więc co się stało?-Zapytał jednorożec -Spójrzcie na Elementy Harmonii-Odpowiada alicorn Gdy wszystkie to zobaczyły zaczeła się panika... -Ale co to spowodo... Przejdźmy do tego co się stało: Twilight obudziła się i zeszła na dół czegoś się napić.Lecz nie zobaczyła tego co chciała.Zwołała czwórkę przyjaciółek by pokazać Im co się stało i dojść do przyczyny,a co się stało już opowiadam... Gdy przyjaciółki weszły do domu Twilight nie uwierzyły własnym oczom.Element Harmonii Rainbow Dash stał się ponury i zamiast złocistej obręczy widniała tylko srebna... -Ale co to spowodowało ?-Zapytała Applejack -Miałam lekkie przypuszczenia i mam wrażenie,że Rainbow Dash przez to co robi traci swój Element Harmonii-Odpowiedziała Twilight -Ze wszystkich najgorszych rzeczy,ta jest NAJGORSZA !!!-Zaczeła panikę Rarity -Ale my ją odzyskamy,co nie Twili ?-Zapytała Fluttershy -Fluttershy ja,ja niewiem...-Odpowiedziała klaczka Część 2 Bardzo zły raport Po interesującej nocy znowu coś ciekawego.Księżniczka Celestia woła je by ustalić kto to był i jaką karę poniesie... W Canterlocie: -Księżniczko już jesteśmy !- Powiedziała jak zwykle Twilight Sparkle -Cieszę się.ale Twilight proszę o raport-Odpowiedział biały kucyk -Więc ten ktoś miał błękitną sierść,skrzydła,wiśniowe oczy i...tęczową grzywę...-Odpowiedziała smutno Twilight -Więc to...Kara dla niej to wygnanie-Odpowiedziała Księżniczka -No...Wygnanie-Odpowiedziała smutno klaczka -Niestety Twilight takie jest życie Księżniczek muszą dbać o swoich poddanych-Mówi do niej Celestia 'To się tak skończy ?' -Twilight,więc jaki werdykt ?-Spytała Fluttershy -Musi zostać wygnana-Odpowiedziała bardzo zmartwiona Twilight Czas na wygnanie nadszedł.Przyjaciółki musiały stawić czoła pegazowi...Gdy zobaczyły ją,alikorn natychmiast do niej podleciał. -Rainbow Dash !-Odważył się zagadać kucyk. -Czyżby podleciał do mnie amator latania. -Odpowiedziała Rainbow. -Nie czas na żarty.Ja jestem zobowiązana Cię wyrzucić z Ponyvllle-Znowu posmutniała klacz -Wolne żarty,jutro musisz wygrać ze mną w wyścigu,albo to ty wylecisz-Klacz powiedziała bardzo stanowczo... Alikorn zleciał na ziemię bardzo smutny. -Słonko udało się ?-Zapytała Rarity -No... Nie.Muszę się jutro z nią ścignąć i wygrać-Ciąge załamana klacz odpowiedziała -No to na co czekamy?! Idziemy trenować Twilight !-Krzykneła Applejack. 'T jak Trening' C.D.N